


Shoulder Ache

by mandaree1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Big Boi Raph, Mindless Fluff, silly and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: "Are you suggesting a snuggie has battle potential?"Raph shrugs. "Would you mess with someone who brought a snuggie to a fistfight?""Touché,"





	Shoulder Ache

"Raph, buddy, y'mind doing me a solid and-"

Donnie doesn't even have to finish asking before Raph swoops in, holding his battle shell single-handedly. Donnie sighs in relief, stretching.

"I love my work, but  _man_  does it get crazy heavy."

"You could make one for around the house," Raph says, trailing after him, and for all Donnie's ribbing he has to admit that the big lunk is downright endearing. "Or we could get you a snuggie. It's like a battle shell, only without the shell part."

"Are you suggesting a snuggie has battle potential?"

Raph shrugs. "Would  _you_  mess with someone who brought a snuggie to a fistfight?"

"Touché," Donnie admits, sprawling out on his office chair. "You mind doing me one more solid and getting the heat cream?"

"Sure."

Raph is massive, but he handles everything carefully, from battle shells to heat cream. Donnie appreciates that about him, personally possessing two left feet and thumbs built for poking.

"Me next?" Raph asks.

"Absolutely," Donnie says. "Take a seat."

They're two very different species of turtles, but if there's one thing the soft shell and snapper have in common, it's aches from heavy back gear, so Raph hunkers down in front of him and waits for his shoulder rubbings.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks so much, especially Big Softy Raph, so have some mindless fluff.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
